The Weasley Sandwich
by always.watching.probably
Summary: Pansy is walking back to her common room after detention one night, when Fred and George Weasley appear to get revenge. Maybe Pansy shouldn't give ALL Gryffindor's T's when grading Potions assignments. !EXPLICIT RAPE! SERIOUSLY! Don't read if you're not comfortable with detailed, graphic rape and sex.


Pansy made her way back from detention with McGonagall. She'd been so used to the homework assignments Professor Snape gave out to grade for his half-hearted detentions with Slytherins (Gryffindors always got a T), she'd been in for a real doozy when the Transfiguration Professor had her clean desktops for the entire hour.

Her hands were shriveled, that was for sure. Pansy couldn't help but check herself out as she passed the trophy cases in the Trophy Room, stopping solely for that reason. The castle was quiet and empty of stragglers; it was getting late into the evening.

The only students walking around at this hour would be the students taking Astronomy, or other students getting out of detention themselves. So she let herself have a vain moment, turning around in a circle. She'd definitely grown the past few years.

Other houses no longer referred to her as the "pug looking girl". Her face was now a soft pale shade that curved in an articulate way; highlighting the nose she once hated so much. Pansy was definitely beautiful now, and she had no trouble admitting it.

To some, her arrogance seemed just that…arrogance. But to Pansy? She was just happy she had self-confidence now. Back when she was a youngster, her self-esteem had been terrible.

Running a hand through her silky locks, she smiles happily at her reflection. Pansy is just about to head down to the Slytherin common room when she hears footsteps approaching her. Turning around quickly, she feels her heart miss a beat at the familiar intruder's face.

Or rather, faces.

"What do you two want?" she hisses at the Weasley twins, trying to make her escape. One of them – she can't tell them apart – steps in her way.

"Do you remember that detention you had with Snape the other night?" the one who isn't blocking her asks.

Pansy did remember detention with Snape. She remembered every single time she had detention with Snape, which was more often than it was not. Although…now that she thought about it, she did remember giving both Weasley twins a T on one of their recent Potions assignments.

"No," Pansy drawled, putting on her best "Draco" accent. "I recently got amnesia. Who are you again? OH –" she quickly looked at the other twin, feigning surprise. "There are two of you! What is going on here?"

The twins shared a look, and Pansy could easily tell they weren't sure whether she was serious or not. _Dumbasses._

"With clothes worn down like that, I'd be able to tell you're the Weasley twins with or without amnesia," she said, smirking. "Not to mention that ungodly red hair."

Both of the twins made a sound of indignation, causing Pansy to chuckle. "If you'll excuse me, I have better things to do with my time than worry about your grades."

She went to step around the twin blocking her, but suddenly she was pushed forward by the other one. Falling to the hard floor, Pansy braced her fall with her hands. She was about to get back up when her face was pressed down hard.

The tile against her cheek was cold and harsh.

"What are you doing?" she bit out, trying to hold back her anger.

"Teaching you the lesson you obviously need to learn," said the twin who now knelt in front of her squashed face. "Heh, now she looks like the pug she used to, doesn't she, Fred?"

"Sure does, George." Fred pushed her face harder against the floor. "Help me out here."

Pansy couldn't help the small shriek when she felt a hand grabbing her thigh. She realized what lesson the twins meant. Squirming as hard as she could and screaming, she was silenced when two hands wrapped a contraption around her head. There was some type of leather strap that fastened a muzzle-like device around her mouth.

Except when a finger flipped the switch on the side of the strap, Pansy could feel her mouth being forced open into a wide circular shape. She tried to scream again, but it was muffled and barely audible.

"Do you like our latest invention?" the twin who held her down – Fred – asked. "It's designed for silence."

"When you activate the switch," George continued. "It takes away the user's ability to make loud noises. It's also designed for flexibility…we have to satisfy our kinkier customers too, after all."

Pansy let out a pathetic squeak; feeling Fred thrash around on top of her. Suddenly, she could feel his fingers prying at her panties. Her stomach clenched in anxiety as George took over, sliding them off her kicking legs.

Fred's knee was suddenly in-between her thighs, forcing them open. Pansy couldn't help the tears that escaped, and settled for making annoying, pathetic sounds of desperation instead of screaming.

A moan abruptly escaped, causing her to cringe. Fred's finger was hesitating outside her entrance now, teasing her as if she wanted it. She let out a cry of shock just as he shoved two fingers inside her, but was interrupted because at the same time, George had suddenly shoved his throbbing cock into her open mouth.

She let out a cry of anger; not being able to get around the length of his member. It tasted of salt and skin, and Pansy could feel the back of her throat go numb as he pumped in and out of her. She almost forgot about Fred's fingers, though they thrust in and out of her fast and hard.

It wasn't until she could feel the pressure of something far bigger than fingers trying to enter her that Pansy's eyes grew wide, and then a persistent moan escaped her occupied mouth as Fred shoved his entire dick into her all at once.

"You like that, you dirty little slut?" he asked, pounding into her harder.

"She's had practice," George said, his voice rough as he grabbed her hair and forced her mouth onto his cock harder. "Don't be shy, Pansy. We're going to get really familiar with each other tonight."

The tears were still falling, but all she could concentrate on was how hard Fred was fucking her. Every time he took his cock out of her, he thrust it back in harder. His dick filled her up completely.

Suddenly Pansy's mouth was filled with a thick, salty liquid. She tried to pull away, but George pulled her hair forward causing her face to slam into his stomach. Her throat unwillingly opened up to his pulsating cock; swallowing his seed completely.

At last, he pulled out of her mouth. Pansy sputtered and coughed; tiny bits of semen escaping her mouth and splattering on her lips and cheek. George stared down at her in disgust.

"She's definitely the dirtiest bitch in this school," he spit out. "You know what I think she's ready for, Freddie?"

Fred slowed his pumping, and Pansy felt her insides fill with dread. What could be worse than what she'd already endured?

"I think I know what you're thinking George," he responded, pulling Pansy back in the process. Her back arched as he did so, causing his member to reach farther inside her than it had thus far. She let out a loud moan, unable to stop herself.

Just as suddenly, Fred pulled out of her and threw her to the floor roughly. "But first, she needs to be cleaned."

Pansy recognized the way the twins held their dicks…she felt disgust rise up in her just as bile touched her throat. No…not this. Anything but this.

But just like she knew it would, both Fred and George started pissing. Both of their streams hit her at once, and she rushed to her feet out of instinct. The smell – the warmth – everything made her want to be sick.

The twins jumped at her as soon as she got to her feet though, pulling her back to the floor and forcing their stream on her up close. It got all over her face, her hair, and her clothes.

Finally, it was over. One of the twins waved their wand; evaporating the excess piss. The other dried and cleaned her magically, much to her relief. Pansy thought it was over…she wanted it to be over. But George pushed her back onto the floor, and she felt him mess around with his position.

And then, Pansy realized it could get so much worse because his dick wasn't pushing against her pussy lips…it was pushing against her butthole!

She let out a cry of surprise, though it was slightly muffled, when he shoved his member into her tight upper hole. The dryness made it burn for a minute, but George didn't care. Instead, he fell onto his back, pulling Pansy with him. When she landed on him, she felt his dick go even farther into her asshole.

Then, to make everything even worse, she could see Fred as he knelt down in front of her and positioned his dick over her entrance again. Too soon, there were two dicks pounding into both holes at a rapid pace. She'd never felt anything like what she felt right then, as two pulsating members filled her completely.

They thrust in sync with each other, almost like being twins made it easier to fuck her harder and faster. After several minutes, the twins slowed their thrusting and Pansy thought it might finally be over. She let out a muffled scream when one of them waved their wands. She heard them mutter the levitation charm, and soon she was floating in the air.

Suddenly, she was being fucked again. All she could do to make it better was close her eyes and wait for it to be over. Every time one of the twins bound into her holes, her body would thrust upward and her boobs would bounce. Eventually, one of the twins began cupping her breasts. She felt pings go through her body when they rubbed over her nipples.

It was at least twenty minutes later that both twins increased their pace, and the intensity surprised Pansy so much she found herself unwillingly finishing. Right after, both of the throbbing members inside her pushed farther in and began emitting a strong blast of liquid. She felt their seed fill her completely, seeping out the edges and collecting underneath.

They pulled out of her; George waving his wand again, causing the charm to disappear. Pansy fell hard to the floor, landing in the puddle of semen that had collected. Another wave of the wand, and the contraption on her head disappeared. She breathed in the fresh air and stretched her jaw.

The twins stared down at her. "We'll expect you to clean up this mess."

Fred nodded in agreement at George's words. "And expect this meeting to be even worse next time if you ever grade us poorly on our assignments again."

Pansy felt her face grow hot. "Go fuck yourself," she spat. "You think that was something special? You think you guys are something special? I _always_ finish when I have sex. It's the polite thing to do."

They looked at each other, and she could tell she struck a nerve. Pansy felt good for just a moment, but then she found herself in a headlock and forced back to the floor. "You think we're terrible? Let's see what you're saying in five minutes."

George held her down, but this time it was her back to the floor instead of her face. She was about to struggle when she felt Fred arch her legs and spread them. He then shoved his face in-between her legs, and she felt the tip of his tongue around her clitoris. Pansy couldn't help the moan of pleasure.

She felt Fred smirk as he pushed his face deeper into her pussy; licking and sucking in ways she'd never felt. George covered her eyes with his hand, though she could feel him lean over her body. Suddenly, his lips wrapped around her hard nipple and teased it. Pansy moaned louder.

He switched to the other one, sucking and nibbling on it. Just as her mouth opened to moan again, George's lips came crashing onto her own. Pansy wasn't sure how to react at first, but her body responded for her. She kissed him back; allowing his tongue entrance when it slithered along her bottom lip.

And then Fred lifted his head and began kissing up her stomach while nibbling at different spots. Pansy's hands wrapped in George's hair just as Fred nibbled her nipple. One of the twins began pressuring their cocks against Pansy's pussy lips, though she wasn't sure which twin it was. She pushed down onto the cock regardless, granting it entrance before it tried.

Suddenly she was being fucked again, only this time she was also being kissed and bitten and pleasured. She moaned and thrust into whoever's dick was inside her while one of the twins rolled her onto her side. Whatever twin wasn't inside her dick pushed into her butthole from behind, and she was now the middle of a Weasley twin sandwich.

Pansy squirmed as they pounded into her, only this time it wasn't in fear and disgust. She'd never felt more amazing. For the second time that day, the twins fastened their pace and let their seed spill into her. Both of their arms were wrapped around her, and she could feel the rise and fall of their chests.

"Maybe we can have these lessons regardless of whether you give us bad grades," said one of them, obviously breathless.

"I second that," said the other one. "But still, don't give us bad grades or we can make it a terrible experience."

Pansy was still catching her breath. "Maybe I'm intrigued. Maybe I want what you call a terrible experience."

She could feel their members grow hard from both her front and her back. The twin she faced was smirking, and she could tell just from the atmosphere that the other twin had a matching expression.

"I think that can be arranged…"


End file.
